Caindo das estrelas
by Halina.L
Summary: "Nas profundezas de Askaban, dizem que não é possível ver o Sol brilhar, nem ouvir a chuva cair. Mas, onde estou, chove o tempo todo." Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars.


**Caindo das estrelas**

Uma song-fic sobre Sirius Black

* * *

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when september ends _

O tempo não passa quando se está preso.

Em Askaban, o único tempo que me pertence é aquele que deveria ser deixado para trás, mas que mantenho comigo para afastar a loucura. O passado é a minha lucidez. E ao passado me agarro, ouvindo os murmúrios insanos dos presos e o bater de mãos nas grades.

Esta tudo bem enquanto eu tenho minhas memórias.

Esta tudo bem enquanto o cheiro das velas derretendo no Salão Principal de Hogwarts permanecesse em minha mente e enquanto a risada de James Potter escoa por meus ouvidos. Esta tudo bem enquanto ainda correm por minhas veias vestígios da adrenalina que antecedia uma aventura dos Marotos. Esta tudo bem enquanto, quando fecho os olhos, posso visualizar as folhas do salgueiro lutador caindo durante o outono e ouvir o apito do expresso que me levava para casa.

O apito continuava soando. Como uma canção de ninar.

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when september ends _

Com o apito eu estou novamente naquele trem.

Era a minha última viagem, sete anos depois de eu decidir que não iria ser como o meu pai e o chapéu seletor me anunciar como aluno da Grifinória.

A guerra estourava dentro e fora de Hogwarts e os alunos tinham sede de viver. Cada brincadeira, cada conversa trocada após o toque de recolher, cada garota beijada em uma sala vazia, cada detenção e cada momento bobo e fútil; tudo fora vivenciado com uma intensidade dobrada. Como quando chega a hora de comer a última delícia gasosa do pacote e você deseja que tivesse apreciado todas as outras como aquela.

O sétimo e o último e o melhor ano.

E ele passara tão rápido quanto todos os outros.

Me arrastando novamente para aquela cela imunda e para o meu corpo magro vestido com trapos e lágrimas.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars _

Nas profundezas de Askaban, dizem que não é possível ver o Sol brilhar, nem ouvir a chuva cair.

Mas, onde estou, chove o tempo todo.

Não posso garantir se isso é resultado de alucinações de um demente ou se é o que empurra a loucura para longe.

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are _

Estou molhado, embora continue imundo.

A minha dor está molhada. Ela se espalha pelos ladrilhos da cela e eu vejo o reflexo de um monstro ao encará-la.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when september ends _

Pontas e Aluado invadem meus sonhos. Não posso evitar que Rabicho o faça também, por mais raiva que isso cause.

Às vezes a prisão se transforma na Casa dos Gritos, onde passávamos as noites de lua cheia assistindo um amigo se transformar em um lobo deformado. Todos os gritos daquela casa não seriam suficiente para nos separar. Todos os gritos daquela casa seriam abafados pelo som dos meus próprios gritos se naquela época eu soubesse gritar como agora.

As tardes de setembro se repetem em minha cabeça. Aqueles que me amam nunca me deixam realmente.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when september ends _

O tempo não passa. Estou preso aos setembros.

Mas um nome ainda me prende ao presente e à minha realidade. A realidade é um amigo morto. A realidade é a acusação de tê-lo assassinado. A realidade é ter morrido com ele.

Apenas para voltar à vida com a lembrança de seu filho.

"Harry" James havia dito. "O nome dele é Harry."

Então me agarro ao Harry. Ao Harry que não possui mais os pais. Ao Harry que ainda possui um padrinho.

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when september ends _

Volto para o apito do Expresso de Hogwarts. Revivo as memórias e as lições que vêm com elas. Não esqueço do nome de meu afilhado e da esperança nele contida. Não esqueço de nada, embora um esforço maior seja necessário para que eu não _me_ esqueça.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars _

A chuva continua caindo das estrelas, as quais eu mesmo acendi.

A chuva continua caindo dos meus olhos.

Depois da chuva o solo há de ser coberto de flores. E estarei livre para despertar.

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

O tempo não passa, mas vou ficando cada vez mais velho.

Me pergunto a idade de Harry.

Traço planos de fuga.

_Wake me up when september ends _

Uma canção estranha está em minha mente.

Ela fala sobre setembros que nunca chegam ao fim.


End file.
